1. Field
The following description relates to changeable liquid prism arrays and methods of manufacturing the changeable liquid prism arrays.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to electrowetting technology, a hydrophobic insulating material is coated on an electrode, and a conductive liquid and a non-conductive liquid contact each other on the hydrophobic insulating material. A voltage is applied to control a surface tension of the conductive liquid so that a contact angle of the conductive liquid and an interfacial shape between the two liquids are changed. In more detail, when a voltage is applied to the conductive liquid and the non-conductive liquid, a hydrophobic interface of the conductive liquid is changed into a hydrophilic interface, and the contact angle of the conductive liquid is decreased. Thus, the conductive liquid pushes the non-conductive liquid, thereby forming an interface between the conductive liquid and the non-conductive liquid in a prism shape.
In order to drive a changeable liquid prism array using electrowetting technology, electrodes separated from each other may be necessary. However, a process of separating the electrodes is complex, and thus, it is difficult to manufacture the electrodes.